


Years after the end

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in the summer 2015 that the subject came up for the first time. Louis had just dropped the bomb that he was going to be a father and that he wanted to be home with the kid more, therefor quitting the band. "Louis, mate, have you thought about this?", Liam asked shocked. "Yes, yes I have. I have thought about this long and hard and I what to be with my baby as much as I can and that is not a possibility if I stay in this band. I'm sorry, guys but I have to think of my child", Louis answered before he left the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years after the end

**Author's Note:**

> I just read that the rumor about Louis are going to be a father is true and this story came to me.

Harry Styles, former member of the popular pop band One Direction, wiped the floor in the bakery in his hometown Holmes Chapel thinking about the year One Direction broke up. 

  
It was in the summer 2015 that the subject came up for the first time. Louis had just dropped the bomb that he was going to be a father and that he wanted to be home with the kid more, therefor quitting the band. "Louis, mate, have you thought about this?", Liam asked shocked. "Yes, yes I have. I have thought about this long and hard and I what to be with my baby as much as I can and that is not a possibility if I stay in this band. I'm sorry, guys but I have to think of my child", Louis answered before he left the room. Liam, Harry and Niall sat in shocked silence for a few minutes just  staring on the door that had closed behind Louis. "Hazza? Are you alright?", Niall asked a tear - eyed Harry. "Ye-a. Just I thought we would do this forever or at least till we couldn't get on stage anymore. I-I just never thought it would end like this", Harry said with a sad smile. "Hey! Shh. Even if we end now doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other, right? Every year on the day we first started this band we can meet up and just chill the whole day. How does that sound, hm?", Liam tried to cheer Harry up. 

  
Sure they had met up every year on July 22nd without fail up until three years ago when Harry had taken time of work at the bakery to meet up with the guys in his apartment in Holmes Chapel but after a few hours he got a text from Louis:  
Sorry mate. Something came up with the family, Zayn can't get the day off of his tour and Niall,  Liam is in Syria on their tour and doesn't comes home until next year. See ya Hazza and again I'm so sorry.   
Silently Harry made his way to the bakery, picked up a piece of cloth and begun swapping the tables. No body asked why he was there on his day off and the next year Harry didn't even bother to take that day of. Instead he showed up at work and started working without a word.   
For the next years he didn't talk to anyone of his old band mates again.

  
'Ring' Harry got taken back to reality by the clock above the door that signal new costumers coming in the small bakery. "Hallo, what do you want to ha-", Harry begun saying as he looked up and was met by the face of Niall, Zayn and Liam. "Hey, Hazza. How are you doing these days?", Zayn asked weary. "Hi, guys", Harry whispered before he went around the disk and dragged Niall into a hug. "Oh my god. I have missed you so much! Where is Louis?", Harry said as tears gather in his eyes. "Harry, that's why we are here. You see Louis is- Louis are not-", Zayn begins but he can't finish. "Harry there was an accident and Louis - Louis... he's d-", Liam tried as he hugged Zayn hard. "Harry Louis is dead", Niall finish as it was clear that neither Zayn or Liam could say it. "What?!? No he can't be dead! No, no, no, no, no! He can't leave me not again!", Harry yelled before he broke down in tears as he lost his footing and falls to the floor where he curls up into a small ball. Niall follows him down on the floor and hugs Harry as good as he can. Next to them Zayn and Liam has sunken to the floor and together they cry at the lose of a very good friend.

I'm driving home from my nightshift at the hospital listen to the radio. "And so to the braking news that Harry Styles was found dead in his apartment in Holmes Chapel. Ever since Louis Tomlinson died a couple of years ago in a car crash along with his family, Harry Styles has been depressed and last night ended his life. Directioners all over the world is now mourning the death of Harry and our heart goes out to Zayn, Liam and Niall as well as Harry ' s family. This is a sad day indeed". Slowly I stop at the side of the road and let's the tears fall down on my face. "Looks like I was right. One Direction are too good to last forever", I whispered to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you like and don't hate me.


End file.
